Undone
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: The Camp Priest and Chief Surgeon are at odds with the war, their pride and each other.....


Undone

By: Trivette Lover Heather

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**No apologies**_

**_For who I'm meant to be _**

**_The only thing that matters is I am free_**

**_ When I am overwhelmed_**

**_ Holding pieces of my heart _**

**_When I feel my world Start to fall apart_**

**_--  
_**  
The camp Priest stormed into his tent for the first time, since his stay in Korea. He turned and slammed his door shut, his fist finding the closest breakable thing he could find.  
  
He stood aimlessly, blood starting to trickle from his knuckle, and breathing rapidly.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" He screamed towards the sky.  
  
The man slipped off his glasses and tossed them aside, reaching for a handkerchief to wrap his hand.  
  
His stay in Korea had been quote on quote "normal" to the army's standards. His first Sunday service was a plunder and discouragement started to haunt his every thought. The thought of coming to Korea had given him a new excitement for his work, he knew his purpose.  
  
Or so he thought, he hadn't chosen to come to Korea; he simply thought it was how God orchestrated things. His destiny, so to speak.  
  
As he stood in the middle of his tent, his head hung low. It began to slowly turn side to side. And his shoulders began to shake slightly, then violently as he fell helplessly to the ground, weeping.  
  
He used the bloody handkerchief to wipe his tears periodically. As he cried, his heart pleaded with his Lord to deliver him from the madness in this place. Occasionally a word was spoken, but nothing of monumental proportions. He had forgotten how to pray. How to express with words the anguish he felt for the world around him. So he wept. And wept. And wept.  
  
Some time passed and a calming spirit came over him. He lifted his face from the ground and allowed the tears to dry on his face. His eyes now looked up and he cried out,  
  
"Forgive me Lord, for not submitting to your sovereign plan. You are God and I am man. Just as you said to Job, Where was I when you created the heavens and the earth?" He hung his head low then lifted up once more. "What do I say to these parents? That it was your will that their young child die? You Oh, Lord must give me your words to speak, for I feel defeated. I trust you to comfort them, just as you have comforted me."

---  
  
_**Even in defeat **_

_**The face of tragedy**_

_** Still you'd have to say that I found victory **_

_**In brokenness comes beauty **_

_**Divine fragility **_

_**Reminding me of nail scarred hands Reaching out for me  
  
To the Cross I run**_

_** Holding high my chains undone **_

_**Now I am finally free Free to be what I've become**_

**_--_**  
  
As he started to exit the tent, he reached for his glasses and tossed the now wet handkerchief aside. He paced over to the post operative ward and made his way to his new friend.  
  
"Captain Pierce, I will speak to the parents now."  
  
The dark haired man nodded and directed his arm to where the parents sat.  
  
The Captain watched silently, as the Father talked with the parents of the young girl who had been brought in hours ago. She was four years young and was brought to the MASH after a large explosion in her village. The Captain tried to save her legs but the damage was to horrible. There simply was nothing he could do. The loss of blood was too high.  
  
He watched as the parents fell apart and could watch no longer. He turned his head away and headed to his only refuge, a gin machine.  
  
The Priest walked out hours later and walked aimlessly around the camp before heading to his tent, to find his new friend sitting on his cot, with his bible open.  
  
The black haired Doctor had his own struggles with the war torn country and his newly assigned life style, but was interested in the Camps priest take on all of it.  
  
"So what does this book say about THIS?" He waved his arm, motioning to the camp around them.  
  
"It says War will come, people will die, and hope is here for the taking."  
  
The surgeon chuckled. "Hope. What Father? Did you hope you would be sent to such a place?"  
  
"It was out of my hands."  
  
"Was it? Well I sure had no choice in coming to this freak show either."  
  
The Priest started to reply but was cut short.  
  
"Just tell me Father, tell me when it's destiny and when it's just our own stupid pride."  
  
The Priest couldn't reply. And after a moment, the surgeon simply nodded and exited the tent. The Father rubbed over the cut on his hand and decided it was time to take a walk.  
  
He started out towards the outskirts of the camp and thought of the choices he had made in life and wondered if it was only his choices or God's destiny for his life. He thought long and hard about his decision to become a Priest and concluded that it had to be God's will, yet, it was his own choice. After coming to a mine field, he finally understood. He retreated to his tent, and retrieved his Bible, flipping through; he quickly headed to his questioning friend.  
  
He entered to see the man, laid out on his cot. When the Priest entered, he sat up and began, "Well Father?"  
  
"Our life is to know God's will, and make a choice to be in it or not. And as such, suffer the consequences of our choices."  
  
"Uh huh." He nodded his head up and down.  
  
"We make our own choices my son, the question is, who are we consulting for advice?"  
  
"And when the two come at odds."  
  
"Then you pray."  
  
"Then...?" The Captain asked for more.  
  
"Then you realize time and time again, that you are man and He is God, his ways are not our ways, and his thoughts are high above, that my newly acquired friend is what this book says about "this." He motioned to the camp.  
  
The Priest waited for a reply, and just as the Captain had just done in the Chaplains tent; left with no reply from his friend.  
  
The Father then headed to get his cut taken care of and as he went out, he saw a certain Captain wandering to the outskirts of camp, and a smile slipped across his face.  
  
It had been quite the day. And Lord willing, tomorrow would be another adventure.  
  
He slid onto his cot that night, and prayed quietly. He pondered the life of his Lord and what it meant for a priest in Korea to have the calling he had, and prayed for a certain surgeon who was pondering the same thing.  
---

**_To the Cross I run _**

**_Holding high my chains undone_**

**_ Now I am finally free Free to be what I've become _**

**_Undone_**

**_---  
_ The End!**

**AN: Please Review. And Take Care - TLH †  
--- Music Dislaimer: Mercy Me**


End file.
